Radditz's Second Chance
by vegeta's raven
Summary: Radditz gets a second chance on life.
1. Default Chapter

I hope you will like this story the main character is Radditz.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ . Wished I did.  
  
Chapter One: Why Me  
  
  
  
  
  
Radditz couldn't figure out what happen one minute he was getting his ass kicked by Nappa then he was standing beside his father facing King Yamma. Radditz noticed his father was just as shocked as he was.  
  
  
  
"Why are we here?" Bardock demanded. "I want to know now."  
  
"Now calm down Bardock." King Yamma held up his hand. "I'll tell you and Radditz so just keep your pants on."  
  
"My pants are on." Bardock said looking down to make sure.  
  
Now I know where Goku gets it from Yamma thought to himself. "King Kai decided to give you two another chance at life." Yamma laughed at the faces of Bardock and Radditz. He had hoped to get that reaction from the saiyans.  
  
"How is that?" Radditz was the first to ask. "My father and I both have done some very bad things in our lives. So why are you giving us this chance that we didn't earn?"  
  
"Goku."  
  
"What!!!" Yelled Radditz and Bardock at the same time. Radditz hated his brother on the other hand his father Bardock loved Goku knowing he was going to be the strongest. Before Vegeta sei was destroyed by Freeza Bardock had visions of the future and his son. That was the only thing that gave him peace in hell was knowing karrotto would destroy Freeza.  
  
Radditz couldn't believe he was getting a second chance because of his foolish brother Karrotto. Radditz hated him for what he done. Karrotto was the strongest he had his son and wife and his stupid friends. Hell even the mighty Prince Vegeta was a friend. Despite the fact that he would never say so. Bardock was proud of Karrotto and laughed at Freeza every chance he got to shove it in his face that he was beaten by the son of a third class warrior. Radditz was known only as the weak son of Bardock who was also very powerful.  
  
"Like I was saying." King Yamma had the attention of Bardock and Radditz again. "Goku saved so many lives and defeated some of the most powerful and vilest creatures in the universe. So Goku decided to give you and your father a second chance. King Kai believes there is good in both of you." Yamma believed Bardock had already changed for the better the day he was killed. Radditz on the other hand has to much hate and his heart. Yamma knew if anyone could change him for the good it would be Goku. "In the end of two months if King Kai knows your hearts had turned then you will remain on Earth."  
  
"If not?" Radditz asked already knowing the answer.  
  
Yamma stared Radditz straight in his eyes. "Then you will return to hell."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and let me know what you think. I should have some more chapters up tomorrow. Thanks  
  
Vegeta's Raven. 


	2. Dende is up to something

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter 2: Dende is up to something.  
  
Out on the Lookout Dende was up to his old tricks again this time he planned to get  
  
involved in Radditz's life. "Are you sure about this, Dende?" Mr.Popo asked the  
  
hundredth time that morning he knew Dende was in the habit of always getting into  
  
trouble.   
  
"Don't worry Mr. Popo." Dende tried to reassure him with a smile. It didn't work. "I  
  
know what I'm doing and Goku knows about it and approves of it as well." Popo just  
  
sighed before speaking to Dende again. "Dende, I hope you and Goku know what you are  
  
getting into because Radditz is not like his brother at all or father for that matter. Radditz  
  
is in a lot of pain and I don't know if he will be easy to change."   
  
Dende nodded he knew Popo had a point and he understood where Popo was coming from.   
  
Dende knew he still had to try though. "I know that Mr. Popo, Vegeta was the same way  
  
when he first came to Earth now look at him he's happy with his wife and son. If it can  
  
work for Vegeta then it can work for Radditz. Love can heal him Popo we just have to give  
  
him that chance."  
  
"I hope you're right, Dende." Popo knew the boy's heart was in the right place and maybe  
  
Dende was right and Radditz could change he wouldjust have to wait around and see.   
  
Dende with Vegeta and Goku knew what Radditz was capable of if he could figure out how  
  
to use his hidden power if he could do that then he would ravel Goku in power. Bardock  
  
was also in on the plan to help his oldest son. Bardock was forgiving for what he did for  
  
Freeza since he stood up and faced him with a pure heart before he died along with his  
  
planet. Bardock chose to go to hell because he knew Radditz would end up there after he  
  
fought with Goku and he didn't want him to be alone. Now he had a chance to change his  
  
son's life for the better with the help of Goku and Goku's friends.   
  
"I have to contact, Bulma to start the first step of the plan." Dende was ready to head  
  
down to Capsule Corp. "She has the right woman in mind for Radditz. Bulma told me  
  
she is strong with a gentle spirit and a temper to handle a saiyan. If she can stand up to  
  
Vegeta like Bulma said Raven has done then she should be able to handle Radditz. At least  
  
Dende hoped she could, "I have to go Mr. Popo." Dende flew off.  
  
Popo watched as the little god of Earth flew down to CC to start the first phase of his  
  
plan. Popo hoped the little guy knew what he was getting into because the last thing Popo  
  
wanted to do and that was talk to King Yamma for a new God of Earth.   
  
"Here we are boys." Baba told them as she leads Bardock and Radditz to a small white  
  
domed house in the middle of nowhere. "Goku knows that you're already here so now I'll  
  
leave you to him." Baba flew off just as the door opened and Karrotto stepped out of the  
  
house. "Hey guys." Goku said with his trade mark Son grin. "Come on inside Chi Chi   
  
has lunch on the table and I'm sure you guys are hungry." Goku backed away from the  
  
door so his father and brother could come into the house.   
  
Radditz wasn't so sure what to expect from his brother but this wasn't one of the ideas he  
  
had he was sure that Karrotto's mate would give him hell when he walked through the  
  
door and he was wrong all she did was give him a glare then went back to what she was  
  
doing. "So little brother where is that brat of yours at?" Radditz asked wondering how the  
  
brat turned out.  
  
"He's at school." Karrotto's mate answered for her husband. "Gohan will be back after  
  
later on. Goten is here though he is our younger son."  
  
Radditz smirk would have made Vegeta proud. "So Karrotto you have another brat. Is  
  
he as strong as the oldest one?"  
  
Goku smiled he always loved talking about his sons. "Goten is six now and is already a  
  
super saiyan. He is stronger then Gohan was at that age so yeah I would say he is."  
  
Radditz couldn't believe what his brother just told him, both nephews and yes even his  
  
father had reached the level of super saiyan he was the only one in his family who couldn't  
  
do it. Radditz felt even more sorry for himself if that was possible.  
  
Goku noticed how his brother was acting it after he told him about Goten it seems  
  
Bardock was right about Radditz starting to hate himself. Vegeta told Goku some of things  
  
that happen to Radditz when they were working with Freeza. It seemed that Freeza hated  
  
Bardock more then anything and decided to take that anger and use it against Radditz  
  
since he was Bardock's son. Now Goku could understand why Radditz was the way he was  
  
back then and forgave him when he learnt of it. "Goten come and eat." Goku called to his  
  
son he wanted him to meet his uncle and grandfather. "I have some people I want you to  
  
meet Goten so hurry up."  
  
Out of nowhere a bundle of energy flew through the door and landed right beside  
  
Radditz. Radditz saw that Goten was a mini verson of Karrotto and Bardock. The boy  
  
also loved his food like them too.  
  
"You better eat Radditz before one of the others start after your share." Chi Chi threw a  
  
dirty look at Goten who was ready to jump at his uncle's food. "Don't you dare Goten that  
  
belongs to your uncle."  
  
Goten almost fell out of his chair for trying to look up at his uncle's face. It was like trying  
  
to look up at a mountain. "Wow, I have an uncle?" Goten thought it was cool since he  
  
never had an uncle before then he noticed a man who looked like his father sitting beside  
  
his dad. "Hey you look like my daddy are you my uncle too?"  
  
Bardock laughed and picked the boy up. "No, I'm your grandpa Bardock."   
  
"Wow, a Uncle and a new Grandpa." Goten was trilled. "Can you fight like my daddy?"  
  
Bardock nodded. "Yes, I can became a super saiyan just like you and your daddy."  
  
"Can we all spar after everyone is finish eating?" the demi saiyan asked nicely he really  
  
wanted to spar with his grandfather and Uncle.  
  
Goku smiled at his young son. "Sure if your Radditz and your grandfather don't mind."  
  
  
  
"I would like a good spar." Bardock nodded then looked over to his oldest son. "And you  
  
Radditz?"  
  
Radditz really didn't want to since he knew what will happen. All three will kick his ass.  
  
"Sure I have nothing else better to do."   
  
"Will if everyone is finish lets go since Bulma and Vegeta will be over later." Goku said not  
  
noticing the look on his brother's face. "When Vegeta gets here maybe we can do some  
  
training?"  
  
That was all Radditz needed and that was to face the Prince of all saiyans since Vegeta  
  
knew he was such a weakling and told him that every chance he got when he was alive the  
  
last. "Sure, lets go." Radditz followed the others out side. It was going to be a very long  
  
day.  
  
Will I hope you liked this chapter and don't worry people there is more to come. Please  
  
review and if you have any ideas on how to make this story better let me know. Thanks  
  
Vegeta's Raven.  
  
  
  
0 


	3. Radditz meets everyone else

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter 3: Radditz meets everyone else.  
  
Radditz had to admit that he had fun getting his butt kicked by his father, brother, and  
  
nephew. Alright so he lied would you have liked to have you butt kicked by a six year old  
  
boy? And to make things even worst Raddizt found out that his father Bardock's power  
  
was almost equal to that of Karrottos'. Radditz's life could not get any worst even if he  
  
tired. He was wrong. Vegeta and his family arrived. With Vegeta wanting to spar.  
  
Vegeta glared at Radditz. "It seems you are as weak as ever Radditz." Vegeta smirked he  
  
thought it was pretty damn funny. "I thought we were going to train unless you are afraid  
  
to face me Radditz?"  
  
"No, I would be honored to train with you my Prince." So he lied Radditz would rather  
  
face any saiyan as long as it wasn't Vegeta.   
  
Goku knew what Vegeta was up to since it was all apart of Dende's plan but that didn't  
  
mean he had to like it. "Will lets get going it seems Gohan isn't here yet so we'll start  
  
without him." He hoped that this will work he hated seeing his brother so down on  
  
himself. Vegeta however loved to give people a hard time so it didn't bother him one little  
  
bit. Vegeta does care he just likes giving a hard time too. And if there was one thing the  
  
Prince of all saiyans was good at and that was cutting people down. "Piccolo is going to  
  
meet us at the forest so we better be going."  
  
"Piccolo?" For some reason Radditz was sure he heard that name before.  
  
"Piccolo, is a friend of mine." Goku explained. "He's a Namek."  
  
Radditz was sure this had to be a nightmare when he finally got used to the idea about  
  
training with the prince now they had to add the Namek who helped kill him the first time  
  
around. Today was not his day. "He knows that I'm going to be there?" Radditz asked his  
  
brother.  
  
Goku smiled. "Yes, he's going to help us train you Radditz to help you reach super  
  
saiyan." Goku smiled even wider when he saw his brother's shock. "You do want to  
  
become a super saiyan don't you Radditz?"   
  
"Yes, I do." Radditz was shocked he never knew that his brother would help him become  
  
a super saiyan it just never crossed his mind. "And Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"He's going to help train you as well." Goku flew behind Vegeta talking to his brother the  
  
whole while. "You really should drop the prince part Radditz everyone even dad just calls  
  
him Vegeta."  
  
Radditz smirked. "I don't think I'm as brave as you brother to disrespect our prince like  
  
that."   
  
Goku sighed. "It's not showing disrespect Radditz I do respect him. This is not Vegeta sei  
  
it's Earth and Vegeta has gotten used to that and even had a family and calling him by his  
  
first name without the prince in before it doesn't bother him anymore. Trust me Radditz I  
  
know Vegeta real well."  
  
Radditz snorted he wasn't ready to take that chance and on the other hand bad habits die  
  
hard. He thought as he landed beside Karrotto and Vegeta. "This is it?"  
  
"Yes, " Vegeta his same bad mouth self. "Why else would we land here third class."   
  
Vegeta laughed as Goku threw him an evil glare. "Where is the Namek I thought he was  
  
suppose to meet us here?"  
  
"Right here." Radditz watch as the tall green pointed ear Namek walked out of the  
  
shadows. "Bardock and Gohan decided not to come." He already knew they were not  
  
there since he didn't feel their ki he just wanted to know why.  
  
"Dad decided to stay with Trunks and Goten and spar with them." Goku explained to his  
  
green skinned friend. "Gohan is still in the city with Videl fighting crime I bet."  
  
"Lets, get started then." Piccolo walked up to Radditz and whispered in his ear so he was  
  
the only one to hear him. "You will spar with Vegeta but remember Radditz I sense your  
  
hidden powers all you have to do is let them out." Then he walked away with Goku to spar  
  
with him.  
  
Radditz was confused he didn't understand what the Namek was trying to tell him all he  
  
knew was that he was left alone to face his prince. "Sire, I'm ready whenever you are."  
  
Vegeta smirked it was time to do his dirty work after all he was told by Dende himself.   
  
Vegeta laughed it's not his fault if he enjoyed it a little. "You are no match for me third  
  
class." Vegeta snarled. "You are nothing but a weakling who has no pride. Sometimes I  
  
wondered why you didn't stay in hell with that other loser Nappa."  
  
"I have pride." Radditz snarled through his teeth. "I am a saiyan just like you , sire."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "You are nothing just worthless you can't even become as strong as your  
  
father and brother. Bardock and Karrotto are both super saiyans as is my son and  
  
Karrotto's brats. And look at you Radditz you got your ass kicked by a six year old you  
  
are nothing." Vegeta's punch sent Radditz threw a mountain. "You are useless Radditz  
  
why not go home before I make you cry."  
  
That was it, Radditz clutched his hands he couldn't take it no more. "I am a saiyan I'm  
  
the son of Bardock the general of the tired class army. I am a saiyan warrior!!"  
  
Vegeta grinned he felt the power raise in Radditz he was sure Piccolo and Karrotto felt it  
  
too. "A warrior? Maybe you should become a punching bag Radditz I did promise to get  
  
one for my kid you would be prefect for him."  
  
Radditz felt rage as he never felt before more then he had when Freeza whipped him with  
  
his tail more then when he had when Nappa beat on him. " I AM A SAIYAN. I AM A  
  
WARRIOR I HAVE PRIDE."   
  
Vegeta watched as Radditz started to change. Piccolo and Goku rushed back as they felt  
  
the power coming from Radditz. His hair became gold and his eyes became blue. He done  
  
it he became a super saiyan. He let his pain and rage go. Radditz finally reach the next  
  
level.  
  
Gohan felt the his uncle power raise when he was at Videl's house. He knew he had to  
  
rush home because he didn't know what was happing. "I have to Videl." He didn't have  
  
time to explain so he just took off.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl yelled out to him. And flew off after him.  
  
"Radditz look." Goku told his brother after he calmed down alittle he was still in super  
  
saiyan mode. "Go on and look at yourself you finally did it."  
  
Radditz looked down at his self and saw that he was glowing gold. He knew what happen  
  
he had become a super saiyan after all that time. Radditz finally did it he started to laugh  
  
in the first time in so long.   
  
Bardock smiled at his son. He and the boys rushed over when they felt the ki raise he  
  
knew Radditz finally did it he let it pain and rage go forever he was no longer worthless  
  
and know he knew it. "We better get back to ladies." Bardock told the group. "Karrotto it  
  
seems your son is on his way also."  
  
Goku nodded he felt Gohan's ki when he left Videl's house and knew he was heading  
  
home. "Lets go I'm hungry." Radditz rolled his eyes at his simple minded brother. As  
  
everyone took off back to the house.  
  
Radditz found out that he liked his little nephew and his friend the young prince. They  
  
could get into trouble in the matter of seconds. Trunks was just like his father pride ful  
  
and full of himself and he was very smart like his mother. Trunks did the planning and  
  
Goten helped to get it done. Radditz was sparring with the boys when he noticed a young  
  
man step in between him and his nephew and friend. Radditz smirked. "Hello, brat I  
  
wondered when you were going to show up."  
  
  
  
Gohan glared at his seven foot uncle which wasn't easy to do standing on the ground.   
  
"Will I'm here now. Gohan stayed between his brother and Radditz. "Why did you power  
  
up?"  
  
Radditz laughed. "Because Vegeta pissed me off. I don't plan to take Goten anywhere  
  
brat so you can move or join us if you wish." Radditz asked with his smirk on his face.   
  
  
  
Gohan was taking aback by his uncle. "Can't my girlfriend is here and I need to explain  
  
why I left in a hurry back there." Gohan shrugged he wanted to spar with Radditz.   
  
"Maybe later on?"  
  
  
  
Radditz smiled. "That will be fine, brat." Radditz was wondering how strong his nephew  
  
has gotten over the years so he was looking forward to sparring with his nephew. Then he  
  
noticed a tall girl with black hair head for Gohan. "You have company, brat." Radditz  
  
decided to warn him.  
  
  
  
Gohan turned to see Videl walk up to him she was mad as hell. "Hey Videl sorry I had to  
  
run off like that but I wanted to meet my uncle." Gohan lied he didn't want her to know  
  
that he left thinking he had to beat up his uncle.  
  
  
  
Videl smiled sweetly at Gohan's uncle. "It's nice to meet you I'm Videl." Videl turned  
  
towards Gohan with the look of murder on her face. "Will Gohan why didn't you tell me  
  
or didn't you want me to meet your uncle?" Videl yelled making ever saiyan and demi  
  
saiyan cover their ears in pain.   
  
Gohan smiled that famous Son grin. "Will my grandfather is here to I was such a hurry to  
  
see them that when I felt my uncle's ki I rushed right over."  
  
Radditz laughed on how the boy was trying to get himself out of trouble. "By the way I'm  
  
Radditz, Videl so I'll leave you and nephew." Radditz gave Gohan a sly look. "To talk.."   
  
Then he went to join Goku and others in their chat. Videl was cute but bad on the ears.   
  
Radditz also guessed that she didn't know about the time he tired to kidnap Gohan. Oh  
  
well it all happened in the past. He has a future now and being evil wasn't part of his new  
  
plan.   
  
"Come and get it." Chi Chi yelled to everyone. She had six long tables full of food and still  
  
more in the house feeding four saiyans and three demi saiyans took a lot. "And no fighting  
  
we have plenty for everyone." Chi Chi said as she saw Vegeta slap Goku in the back of the  
  
head and how Radditz was holding Goten and Trunks by the back of their shirts to keep to  
  
them from fighting each other. Chi Chi was happy though her husband finally has the  
  
father and brother he always wanted.   
  
"She'll be here tomorrow Chi Chi." Bulma whispered to Chi Chi so the saiyans couldn't  
  
hear what they were saying. "I'll bring Raven by that afternoon."   
  
Chi Chi clapped her hands together. "I'm going to be an aunt." Bulma grinned also.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry about that people but I had to rewrite this chapter to make it sound better. So  
  
please let me know what you think. The next chapter you get to meet Radditz's future love.  
  
Vegeta's Raven. 


	4. Here is Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.   
  
Chapter 4: Here is Raven.  
  
"Here we are." Bulma jumped out of her capsule jet and waited for her friend to join her.   
  
"So what do you think? It's out in the middle of nowhere and the only neighbors you have  
  
are, the Sons' which are my best friends so you don't have to worry about them."  
  
Raven Cross studied her surroundings and she had to admit she liked what she saw. She  
  
could see mountains and beautiful trees all around the place it was perfect for her. Raven,  
  
took out the capsule that had her dome house in it and threw it beside the small white one.  
  
"There that's better." Raven said happily as she looked at her new home. "So what do you  
  
think?"  
  
Bulma looked at Raven's four bedroom, three bath, and a kitchen big enough for an army.  
  
"It's nice, you like things big don't you my dear friend?" Bulma asked with a knowing  
  
grin she knew she was right when she told Dende Raven was the one for Radditz. One  
  
thing it's hard to scare Raven off and when Bulma visited her friend she never let Vegeta  
  
get the best of her. "I think it's nice especially, for a family." Bulma hinted.   
  
Raven laughed at Bulma she knew what her friend was getting at Bulma didn't like Raven  
  
living on her own it was not as Raven had a choice in the matter she just hasn't meet the  
  
man of her dreams yet and any other guy won't do. "I don't think so the only man that's  
  
after me is Hercule and I'm not that desperate yet." Raven, knew what kind of man she  
  
wanted in her life the man she has been dreaming about the last week now he was the one  
  
for her. It was too bad he wasn't for real. "Anyway, I will always have my dream man  
  
when I fall asleep.'  
  
Bulma frowned Raven has been talking about her dream man since she had arrived in  
  
Japan, Bulma was afraid that maybe this won't work after all if Raven fell in love with her  
  
make believe man. "Tell me more about him like do you how he looks?"  
  
Raven smiled this was her favorite subject. "He's very tall I would say around seven feet  
  
with long wild black hair. I never saw his face but for some reason I think he was always  
  
smirking.' Raven hard Bulma start to laugh so she turned to face her old friend.. "Are you  
  
okay Bulma?"  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her luck Dende did work over time on this one she thought and  
  
started to laugh again. Raven described Radditz to the tee and she even got the smirk part  
  
right since saiyans didn't know how to smile except Goku and Bardock. "I'll let you find  
  
out for yourself Raven." She could imagine the look on Raven's face when she sees Radditz  
  
for the first time. "Lets go in I don't think Chi Chi heard us set down." Bulma lead the  
  
way inside the small domed house. "Chi Chi we're here woman where are you?"  
  
"In here Bulma." Chi Chi was in the kitchen making lunch for three saiyans and one demi  
  
saiyan which takes up a lot of time. "Come on in and have a sit I'll bring in some tea."  
  
Raven already knew about the saiyans since Bulma visited a lot and she always brought  
  
Vegeta and Trunks with her so it wasn't easy keeping it a secret. "You have a nice place,  
  
Mrs. Son." Raven smiled at the smaller woman. Raven, was tall then most women she' was  
  
alittle over six feet tall one more reason it was hard to find a good man. They were afraid  
  
of a taller woman since most of the guys she seen were short and smart or tall and dumb as  
  
a door knob. "You must always be busy Mrs. Son feeding so many saiyans?"  
  
"Call me Chi Chi dear. " Chi Chi looked at Raven for the first time. Bulma was right she  
  
was beautiful with her long black hair and brown eyes . And she was tall for a woman a  
  
plus since Radditz was very tall himself she could guess how hard it would be to kiss a  
  
smaller woman if she was Radditz. "And yes it's a job feeding three full blooded saiyans  
  
and two demi's but I love cooking so it doesn't bother me."  
  
"Raven, is a cook too Chi Chi." Bulma said having to love Raven's cooking as much as she  
  
did Chi Chi's . Bulma couldn't cook a meal if her life depend on it. "She can do wonders  
  
with a turkey."  
  
Raven laughed. "I like to help with the cooking Chi Chi since I will be staying next door.   
  
I don't mind because I like cooking to and it will give me something to do. I don't like  
  
cooking for one person."  
  
"Cooking for saiyans take a lot of work dear." Chi Chi explained but it might be good  
  
practice if she does mate with Radditz and have kids of her own. Chi Chi smiled at the  
  
thought of little feet running around the house since it will be awhile before Gohan and  
  
Videl meet and give her grandchildren nieces and nephews were the next best thing.   
  
  
  
"I know Chi Chi` I used to cook for Vegeta and Trunks when they visited with Bulma."  
  
Raven smiled remembering, how much Trunks liked her cakes. "Please it won't, be no  
  
trouble at all and I'm sure you can use a break." Raven couldn't wait to meet the rest of  
  
Chi Chi's family even if Raven did hate the cities she still didn't like to be completely alone.  
  
Chi Chi smiled she was beginning to like Raven she had a kind heart something that  
  
Radditz really needed in his life. "I would like that but let me warn you my husband and  
  
his father eat like pigs as does my youngest son. Radditz my brother in law and my oldest  
  
son have some manners. " Chi Chi grinned evilly. "Don't let Radditz scare you he's a lot  
  
deferent then his father and brother in everything he is a good man though." Chi Chi  
  
heard the group coming in they must be back from their training and was ready to eat. "It  
  
looks like they are here."  
  
The group flooded into the house. Raven saw the little boy with spiky hair and a innocent  
  
smile come in first the second also had a similar gi on the same innocent smile on his face so  
  
Raven was sure that was Goku and Goten, Chi Chi's husband and son. After him, came a  
  
look a like just a little bit older looking so it had to be the grandfather. Raven, didn't see  
  
the brother come in.   
  
"Goku, where is Radditz?" Chi Chi asked her husband as he dived for the food.   
  
"Goku??" Chi Chi yelled when he didn't answer her the first time.  
  
"Here Chi Chi." Raven watched as the owner of the voice walked into the house and  
  
Raven did something she had never done before in her life.  
  
She fainted.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe what she just saw. Radditz walked in so Bulma looked at her  
  
friend to see how she would react. Raven's eyes got as big as Chi Chi's tea cup saucers.   
  
Then fainted right in her chair.  
  
"Radditz pick her up we need to lay her down." Chi Chi ordered her brother in law.   
  
What can I say the woman has guts.   
  
"What happened Chi Chi." Goku asked still stuffing his face.   
  
"I think she fainted when Radditz walked in." Bulma told Goku. Bardock started to  
  
laugh.  
  
"That will do it." He started to laugh even harder when Radditz shot his father a dirty  
  
look.   
  
Chi Chi touch the young woman's head to see if she fine. "She's okay I think Bulma was  
  
right and Raven fainted when she saw Radditz who could blame her it's not everyday when  
  
you see a seven foot tall giant with long wild black hair.   
  
Radditz snorted he wasn't all that frightening hell Vegeta was more scary looking then he  
  
was and Vegeta was not even past five feet tall. Radditz's eyes went back to woman she  
  
was beautiful almost like a saiyan she just didn't have a tall or any power to speak of. He  
  
seen her eyes before she passed out they were brown like the deserts of Vegeta sei.   
  
"She's waking up." Bulma told everyone as she watched as Raven tried to set up. "Are you   
  
okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Raven, shook her head to clear it. "I thought I saw a giant walk into the  
  
house."  
  
"You did." Bardock smiled kindly. "My son Radditz he didn't mean to scare you."  
  
  
  
"It's okay I'm sure he didn't he, just took me by surprised is all." Raven smiled at the  
  
older man who was so nice. "It isn't everyday you see a seven foot saiyan walking around."  
  
"So you we're saiyans?" Raven faced Radditz with the look of awe on her face. "Yes, I've  
  
known Bulma and Vegeta for years. Sorry if I worried you all ."  
  
Bulma gave Raven a secret smile she knew why Raven fainted. "It is okay Raven. I  
  
understand."  
  
Raven glared at Bulma she knew that Radditz looked like her dream lover because of  
  
their later later that evening. Bulma knew how surprised she would be when she saw her  
  
dream man walk into the house and he was a flash and blood man ..... saiyan that's better.  
  
"You knew." Raven whispered she knew how good the saiyan's hearing was.   
  
Bulma grinned as did Chi Chi. "Yes, I did I just wanted to see your face. When you told  
  
me about your dream man it hit me you described Radditz in detail and this was the first  
  
time you meet him."  
  
"You mean you had dreams about Radditz?" Chi Chi is her loud voice all three saiyans  
  
looked up two with smiles and one not knowing what to believe.  
  
"Chi Chi!" Raven blushed.  
  
"Sorry." Chi Chi warned Goku and Bardock to keep their mouths shut with just a look.   
  
Radditz on the other hand had his smirk right on his face. Raven just stared at him.   
  
"So you dreamed about me?" Radditz asked he thought it was funny at first Radditz  
  
thought she fainted because he scared her it was the other way around she found him  
  
attractive.   
  
"None of your business." There was no way Raven was going to tell this guy she had  
  
dreams about him. "If I did I'm not going to tell you."  
  
Radditz laughed "So you did dream about me." Radditz walked away laughing this was  
  
going to be fun after all.   
  
Jackass! Raven thought to herself after he walked away. "Bulma I'll meet you at CC  
  
tonight for you bbq I think I'll go home and lie down." Raven said bye to everyone but  
  
Radditz and walked to her capsule house.  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi grinned at each other.   
  
  
  
Next chapter will be up soon. So please r/r and let me know what you think of the story so far.   
  
Thanks. Oh by the way Raven is notbased on me at all I just happen to like the name Raven and was the only one I could  
  
come up with. I just thought I'll let you know that.  
  
Vegeta's Raven. 


	5. Raven's Eyes

I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter 5: Her Eyes.  
  
Raven was getting ready to leave for Bulma's house for the party she was  
  
throwing so she could meet everyone when she heard someone knock on her  
  
door. Raven smiled she had a feeling that it was Chi Chi wanting to see if she  
  
was ready since Raven promised to help her with the cooking at the party  
  
because Bulma didn't know how to heat up water much less cook up a dinner  
  
for so many saiyans and demi saiyans and everyone else that will be there.   
  
Raven walked over to the door and opened it to fine Radditz standing before  
  
her.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Radditz asked he really didn't want to be there. "The  
  
others have already left Kakarotto's mate wanted us to wait for you so you  
  
won't have to travel on your own." Raven looked behind Radditz to see  
  
Bardock smiling at her. Raven waved in return.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm ready." Raven walked out shutting the door behind her. "Just let  
  
me get my jet car then we can be on our way." Raven jumped when she heard  
  
Bardock laughing so hard. 'What's so funny Mr.Son?"  
  
  
  
"We have a faster way of flying." Bardock still laughing flew up into the sky  
  
before calling out tho his son. "Will cone on Radditz and bring the woman  
  
with you." Bardock smirked when he saw the look on his son's face when he  
  
picked up the woman and flew off leaving Bardock to follow.  
  
Radditz looked back at his father just in timeto see him wink at him.   
  
Radditz had a feeling that his father with everyone else was up to something  
  
the way Kakarotto's mate kept on giggling around him or the looks Bardock  
  
and Kakarotto passed between each other when they thought he wasn't  
  
looking. Even the prince's mate had a sly look on her face when she looked at  
  
him. It was times like this that he wished he could have stayed in hell. At  
  
least now that he was a super saiyan he could show his dear friend Nappa  
  
how much he missed him Radditz grinned was pure evil when he thought of  
  
all he could do to Nappa after everything he had done to him Radditz  
  
laughed. He could even go after Freeza. Then maybe not Radditz thought to  
  
himself. He knew he was different from the first time he was here. Radditz  
  
knew he changed for one thing he cared about his brother and his family.   
  
Two, he didn't want to blow up the Earth anymore. Three he had become  
  
friends with Gohan. Radditz smiled maybe it won't be so bad being a good  
  
guy after all. Then he looked at the woman he carried in his arms. Her eyes  
  
were beautiful and so trusting. She trusted him. Radditz had never seen  
  
anything so beautiful then what he saw in the woman's eyes.   
  
"Radditz, are you there." Raven was fuming she had been trying to asked  
  
Radditz a question for the best ten minutes they just passed the place they  
  
were supposed to be at. "I'm trying to talk to you."  
  
  
  
Radditz snapped himself out of it. "Yes, what did you want to know?"  
  
  
  
Finally he answered. Raven thought to herself it seemed for a awhile there  
  
that Radditz had left his body for parts unknown. "You passed Capsule Corp  
  
over five minutes ago. I just thought you wanted to know.  
  
  
  
Radditz stopped in his tracks he was so busy thinking about the woman that  
  
he forgot where he was suppose to go. "I'm sorry I was day dreaming." It  
  
was the truth. Radditz turned around and headed back to Capsule Corp. He  
  
was sure Bardock with the others were laughing their heads off. And he was  
  
right. After Radditz sat Raven on her feet he saw his father standing beside  
  
Kakarotto , Vegeta, and some little guy he remembered from the first time he  
  
was here only this time he had hair. They were all laughing.  
  
"What are you all laughing at?" Radditz growled at his friends. "So what if  
  
I got a little side tracked."  
  
  
  
Krillin smiled evilly. "I just bet you did Radditz who wouldn't get side  
  
tracked with such a beautiful woman in there arms."  
  
  
  
Radditz smirked. "Look here shorty at least I can carry her and not the  
  
other way around." Radditz said, he seen Krillin sitting in his mate's lap since  
  
there was no way she could sit in his. Radditz started to laugh.  
  
  
  
Vegeta snicked Goku laughed as did the others. "Come on Radditz I was just  
  
kidding." Krillin told Radditz while blushing.  
  
Radditz laughed and slapped Krillin on the back sending him into Goku. "So  
  
was I. Lets go and see if they have any food ready." Radditz was followed by  
  
the other saiyans as they went on the hunt for food leaving a laughing Krillin  
  
behind.  
  
  
  
Raven found Chi Chi, Bulma and a tall blond with a small child sitting in her  
  
lap in the kitchen fixing the food they will need for everyone. "Hi everyone  
  
sorry if I'm late. It seemed Radditz forgot where Capsule Corp was located  
  
at."  
  
  
  
"That's okay Raven at least your here now." Bulma smiled she was outside  
  
with Vegeta and they saw Radditz and Raven pass right over them. "Raven,  
  
this is 18 and her daughter Marron they are Krillin's family."  
  
  
  
Raven smiled at the tall blond and child. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."   
  
  
  
18 nodded before turning back to what she was doing. Bulma whispered in  
  
Raven's ear. "18 likes you this is just way she is."  
  
  
  
Raven nodded not really understanding but then it was hard to understand  
  
any of Bulma's friends. "That's okay anyway I'm here to help you cook."  
  
Raven walked over where Chi Chi was standing and started to help out.   
  
"This is going to take awhile. Raven thought to herself as she saw all the food  
  
that had to be fixed. Then she remembered how Radditz was acting when  
  
they where on their way here. That man really confused her. She had no  
  
idea about what to think about him. "Chi Chi, that brother in law of yours is  
  
very weird."   
  
  
  
Chi Chi placed a hand on Raven's shoulder she knew the young woman was  
  
confused. "Radditz had a bad life Raven and he has no idea about what to  
  
think about you. For what I could get from Bardock even as a kid Radditz  
  
had always preferred to be by himself. You will have to give him time Raven  
  
if you care for him."  
  
  
  
Raven turned red. "I don't care for him I just wanted to know a little about  
  
him."  
  
  
  
Chi Chi narrowed her eyes she wasn't fooled for a minute. "If you say so but  
  
your eyes tell a different story." Chi Chi patted her shoulder one last time  
  
before getting back to the food she was preparing.   
  
  
  
Raven sighed maybe Chi Chi was right and she was falling for Radditz after  
  
all she had been having dreams about him she just had to figure everything  
  
out first. Raven smiled she had an idea. She was going to get to know  
  
Radditz. And she had a great idea on how to do that.   
  
Bulma saw the look in her friends eyes and smiled Raven was up to  
  
something she was sure of it. Bulma turned to her friend Chi Chi. "This is to  
  
get interesting."  
  
  
  
Chi Chi nodded also seeing the look on Raven's face. "Yes it will."  
  
Radditz was playing with Trunks and Goten when the he saw Bulma and  
  
Chi Chi setting up the tables he couldn't see his brown eyed woman  
  
anywhere. Radditz started to laugh when Goku jumped at the food only to  
  
get hit by his mate's frying pan. Bardock knew better and was waiting with  
  
Gohan for Chi Chi to tell them when it was time to eat.  
  
  
  
"How is your training coming?" Piccolo asked coming to set beside Radditz.  
  
Piccolo knew how Radditz's heart was changing having the same thing  
  
happen to him because of Gohan.  
  
  
  
" I still have a long way to go before I reach the level I want to be at."  
  
Radditz looking around to see if his woman had come out yet. Hell, Radditz  
  
growled she was not his woman. He has no need for a woman or so he tells  
  
himself.  
  
  
  
"Having women problems Radditz?" Bardock decided to join his son and the  
  
Namek. Bardock knew Radditz was fighting with himself. "Raven, is still  
  
indoors." Bardock laughed at the look his son had on his face. Radditz was  
  
starting to get that look a lot.  
  
Radditz rolled his eyes at his father, hecould be such a pain in the ass at  
  
times. It was a good thing Radditz took after his mother he did not want to  
  
act like his brother and father he wondered how Chi Chi and his mother  
  
could ever put up with them. Radditz knew he had one thing that neither his  
  
father or brother have.  
  
  
  
He had brains.  
  
  
  
"Come and get it." Chi Chi yelled calling everyone to come and eat.  
  
  
  
Radditz walked over to the tables everyone looking at him this was going to  
  
be a long night. Radditz knew they were after him. He just wanted to know  
  
what they where up to.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had writer's block. I  
  
should have a few more chapters up by the end of the week. So please review  
  
and let me know what you think. Thanks.  
  
Vegeta's Raven. 


	6. Radditz's gift

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter 6: Radditz's gift.  
  
Radditz was out training with his father and younger brother. He had a problem though he wasn't able to keep his mind on his training he had a brown eyed girl on his mind which did not set well with him. Radditz couldn't understand that in a short amount of time Raven had worked her way inside his skin he felt things for her. Radditz had never needed anyone he had his family now he had no need for a woman. Or he thought he didn't Radditz had some thinking to do on that one.  
  
"Dad is Radditz okay?" Goku asked his father. Goku had hit his brother three times and not once did he move it was like he left his body. "Is he sleeping standing up." Goku wondered if people could sleep standing up he needed to ask Chi Chi later on about that.  
  
Bardock waved his hand in front of Radditz's face the boy was indeed not at home. "No he's a wake I think. Wait I know how to wake him up." Bardock stepped back then sent a ki blast at his oldest son sending Radditz flying backwards to land in the lake behind him. "That should do it don't you think Kakarotto?" Bardock started to laugh as he heard Radditz yelling. Kakarotto's laughter soon joined that of his father.  
  
Radditz was very angry to say the lest. He was wet and pissed off he had to control himself he wanted to tear his father's arm off for that stunt he pulled. "Father, you are one mean son of a bitch!" Radditz saw Bardock and Kakarotto rolling in the grass laughing their heads off and shot a ki blast at his father and younger brother. "It's not funny!"  
  
"Yes, it is." Goku finally managed dodge the blast. "You should have paid attention to your training Radditz."  
  
"I was tired." So he lied who cares. "Look who's talking you think more about food then you do training."  
  
"All saiyans do that my son." Bardock grinning from ear to ear. "In your case however I think it was a woman on your mind instead of food." Bardock started to laugh all over again when he saw his son blush.  
  
"Finally." Raven said to herself. She had finished the plans on her new invention. "I wonder if Radditz will like it?" Raven planned to build a fight simulator for Radditz to help him get stronger. The fight simulator she planned to build was a gravity room for heavy training and will have a program on which Radditz can fight holographic fighters so far Raven had programmed Freeza, Cell, and some other fighters into the machine even Goku and Vegeta in case they were not able to spar that day Radditz could still train with them. For some reason it was like someone whispered in her mind for her to build the machine to help Radditz get stronger like it was very important for him to become a super saiyan. She was going to make one anyway for him as a gift of friendship Raven liked Radditz he was something else.  
  
Dende smiled his plan was working just great. "Didn't I tell you it would work Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo sighed Dende was not the smartest of God's but his heart is in the right place. "Dende are you sure you and the Grand Kai know what you are doing?"  
  
Dende rolled his eyes Piccolo could be so up tight some times. "Of course we do Piccolo I am Kami after all." Piccolo sighed he needed to take a vacation.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to up date. More to come.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Vegeta's Raven 


End file.
